Mamma Mia!
by Msapples
Summary: On his trip to buy yoghurt, Matt sees someone he haven't met in a while. Inspired by the movie Mamma Mia, as the title gives away. MXM


Strawberry yoghurt, or lemon? That was the question. Matt wasn't one for sweet things, but on the other hand, strawberry yoghurt did taste kind of good. Better than lemon, anyway.

Finally he made up his mind and decided that he wanted strawberry-flavored. But just as he was about to go and pay for it, he stopped in his tracks.

By the counter, ready to pay for his chocolate, a blonde, slender figure stood.

All Matt could do was stare. Mello, his Mello, stood in the other end of the supermarket. He had changed a lot of course, he now wore leather from head to toe, and his blonde, shoulder-length hair was messier than before. But even thought they had been separated for years and Mello had changed so much, Matt would easily recognise him anywhere.

But then it suddenly hit him that, dear god, they hadn't seen each other for years! It would be awkward, and how would he approach him? He couldn't just stroll over casually, wink, light a cigarette and say "Heeey, I'm Matt from Whammy's? Remember me?"

That would be awkward.

No, he couldn't let the blonde see him. It wasn't a rash decision, no, he just knew what was best.

Matt swooped behind a shelf so that the blonde wouldn't see him, which received a weird look from a short, wrinkled old lady. He ignored it, and turned his head so that he could glance at him.

"_I was cheated by you_

_And I think you know when._

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end"_

He grinned, pressing up against canned peaches and various vegetables.

"_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh" _His hands roamed over his entire body. His chest, legs, neck, everything.

"_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My My, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go"_

"Pffft" Mello snorted "What do you mean you don't take credit cards?"

The podgy, greasy haired teenage boy behind the counter looked up at him as he lazily flipped through a magazine filled with tanned, luscious ladies in bikinis. "I'm sorry sir, but its store-policy!" He licked his lips "You can always go home and get the m-"

"No! What the fuck, this is the 2000th century isn't it! You're supposed to accept credit cards!"

_"I was angry and sad when I knew we were through _

_I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn_

_I don't know how, but I suddenly loose control_

_There's a fire within my soul._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh"_

Silky red flew all over his face as he wiggled his hips, trashed his head and looked all trough ridiculous. Honestly, a geeky-looking, red-haired guy in stripes dancing and writhing against a shelf in a supermarket. It must have been such a sight to the innocent bystanders.

"Mommy… what is that boy doin-" A tiny girl, not possibly older than 5, whispered cautiously to her mother. The older woman only shook her head "Shhhhhh, Lora, lets avoid eye contact with the dangerous man shall we?" She hissed before dragging her daughter away to pay for their groceries, get out of the store, and away from the "dangerous man".

Matt continued to dance, he didn't pay any attention to the looks people gave him.

"_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I've missed you?"_

"Sir, I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave" The clerk stood up and walked towards Mello "You are being violent, sir"

Mello couldn't believe it. What the fuck? Couldn't a guy get his chocolate here? After a long day in the mafia, he deserved a treat, didn't he? In fact, he ate chocolate all the time, but that doesn't matter right now. "Now listen you piece of shit, you wont take my card, but I'll fucking make you..!" He growled threateningly as he felt around his hips to grab his shiny, well-polished gun. He found it, and cocked it in front of the quivering, greasy teenage-nerd. The whole store froze, all eyes were directed on the mobster.

"_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go-ooh-OH…!"_

But just in that moment, something fell on top of Mello from behind, making him fall on his stomach. Or rather, someone banged into him, from behind, making him fall on his stomach.

"THE HELL?" He turned his head to see who would die next, but his anger melted, and was replaced with chock, bewilderment and just a tint of happiness, when his icy blue eyes met emeralds shielded by orange lenses.

"M-Matt?" He whispered in disbelief, eyes wide as plates "What are you doing here?"

The redhead looked at him nervously "Oh hi Mells….." He murmured "I'm just buying some yoghurt"

* * *

A/N Yes, this is something I've had in my mind for a while now. Its retarded, i know. Please excuse my poor English, but it is not my native language. Reviews make me happy, so please, give me one? ^^


End file.
